Voyage involontairement prévu!
by Neko no Yvee
Summary: Mais qui est cette étrange jeune fille qui sort de nul part? Pourquoi veut t'elle absolument trouvé cette personne? Et d'ailleurs, qui est-elle? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle perde sa mémoire?
1. Prologue

Bien, alors voilà, je vois offre d'autre chose à lire en attendant d'avoir suffisamment d'inspiration pour pouvoir continuer d'écrire ``Pourquoi ça n'arrive jamais aux autres``! Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas du tout quand je vais poster la suite… pardonnez moi d'avance! Sur ce, je vous laisse dans le mystère le plus complet de mon imagination!

Je vous préviens tout de suite, sauf ``elle`` et ``eux``,les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à l'auteur. Tout d'abord, cette histoire en est une à part et risque de différé de l'original sur certains détails.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue

Elle courait, elle devait livrer son message, les prévenir. Oh oui, elle le devait, sinon elle ne serait plus de ce monde. Seulement, elle devait le faire en évitant de se faire attraper par eux. Eux qui ne comprenaient pas, qui ne savaient pas. Pour cela, elle ne devait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle se l'était promis.

Elle eut un sourire lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était arrivée à regarda autour d'elle sans voir la moindre trace d'eux. Son sourire s'élargit, elle allait être tranquille pendant un moment, ce n'était pas si mal.

Elle ne devait cependant pas se laisser aller trop vite, ceux-là restaient imprévisibles. Il valait mieux qu'elle soit prudente et qu'elle reste à l'affût de se qui passait autour d'elle. Elle s'avança lentement, elle avait bien fait de s'habiller comme ceux qui habitaient l'endroit. Ses cheveux bien cachés sous un capuchon, elle soupira en quittant l'abri où elle se cachait de la pluie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sentis le contact de la pluie sur sa peau.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, elle ne devait pas se détourne de ce pourquoi elle était là. Elle devait d'ailleurs les trouvés, sinon elle y serait encore dans cent ans.

Elle avança sous la pluie, regardant ceux qui passaient, comme elle avait leur visage gravé dans sa mémoire, elle savait à qui elle devait livrer son message. Elle regarda derrière elle, ayant la vague impression d'être observée. Son regard fouilla la foule, s'arrêtant sur un visage qu'elle n'aura pas crus voir de s'y tôt. Et pourtant, eux, c'était bien eux, eux qui ne comprenaient pas, qui ne savaient pas, l'avaient retrouvé. Elle ne céda pas à la panique et avança comme si de rien n'était, de toute manière, eux ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. elle eut un sourire, elle ne se doutait plus maintenant qu'ils se fiaient à la couleur de ses cheveux.

Elle continua son chemin en regardant partout, comme si elle cherchait un endroit précis. Seulement, elle ne fit pas attention. Elle se fit bousculer et sa tête heurta le métal d'une chose dont elle n'eut guère le temps de voir.

Elle perdit conscience alors que celui qui l'avait bousculer lui parlait. Ce qu'elle ne devait pas oublier, elle l'oublia.

* * *

Et voilà, pour le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous a plus et vous allez vouloir la suite, parce que le chapitre 1 est déjà en cours! Ne me laissez pas de commentaire pour celle-ci, j'en ai suffisamment de ceux qui lisent dans mon école et qui veulent la suite pour avoir réponse à leurs questions.


	2. Chapter I

Je sais, j'ai tardé, mais que voulez-vous? Entre l'école et les devoirs, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps...

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre I

Cette personne...

_Elle ne pouvait voir ses pieds dans cette brume, pourtant, celle-ci restait près du sol. Elle regarda la robe qu'elle portait, elle lui semblait si familière et pourtant si étrangère à la fois._

_C'est cheveux flottants derrière elle, elle se déplaça lentement regardant autour d'elle. Elle rit, son rire semblait si loin, si irréel. Elle vit quelqu'un, une personne qui marchait droit vers elle, elle le regarda, fascinée._

_Lui, avait les cheveux d'un noir qui semblait vouloir absorber toute lumière. Ses yeux verts la fixaient étrangement, on pouvait y lire une certaine hésitation._

_-Qui êtes-vous, lança-t-elle en s'arrêtant._

_-Tu ne me reconnais pas, dit-il._

_Il semblait perdu, voir même déboussolé. Il recula d'un pas tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux._

_-Non, pour quoi? Je devrais?_

_-Réveille-toi…_

_Elle le vis partir et tendis la main vers lui, voulant le suivre ou le retenir, elle n'aurait sue le dire. Seulement tout s'effaça._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, elle regarda autour d'elle, ne reconnaissant en rien l'endroit. Elle se redressa et, ne voyant personne, elle voulu se lever, mais un jeune homme blond l'arrêta. Elle fronça les sourcils, il lui donnait la vague impression de le connaître, enfin elle ne se souvenait de rien, comment pouvait-elle le savoir. Elle posa une main sur sa tête et tenta de se souvenir, mais rien ne vint. Elle resta figée pendant quelque seconde et se tourna vers le blond.

-Je…qui êtes-vous, dit-elle. Et…qui suis-je moi…parce que je ne me souviens de rien…

Seulement, il n'eut guère le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'une armure entra, enfin selon elle une personne en amure.

-Ah, elle s'est enfin réveillée, dit-il. Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

-Elle a perdu la mémoire, elle ne souvient même plus de son prénom, s'exclama le plus petit des deux.

Elle passa son regard sur les deux jeunes hommes en fronçant les sourcils, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir d'importante chose à faire sans que rien ne lui revienne. Elle ferma les yeux et posa un pied sur le sol. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

-Repose-toi, dit le blond.

À contre coeur, elle se recoucha sur le lit dans lequel elle s'était éveillée en sursaut. Soupirant, elle ne prit point la peine de remonter la couverture, préférant observer ses habits, pour savoir d'où elle venait, en vain. Elle ne les vit pas partir, mais le sut aux bruits de leurs pas.

Elle porta ses deux mains à sa tête et regarda le plafond, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se souvenir. Elle s'assit et tendit une main vers la lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre, elle enleva les gants qu'elle portait. Elle regarda l'étrange symbole qui ornait l'une elle. Elle le regarda de pus près.

Elle eut soudainement un bref souvenir, elle était née avec ce pentagramme. Elle eut un petit sourire. Se souvenant aussi de son nom, mais pour l'heure, elle sentait qu'elle devait le grader pour elle. Tout comme ses cheveux bleus azur qu'elle devait garder sous son capuchon.

Son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle regarda par la fenêtre, elle allait devoir retrouver sa mémoire. Pour cela, elle allait devoir parcourir tout les endroits où sont intuition le lui disait.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, faisant fit des conseils du blond, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle remit ses gants et sortit de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Seulement, elle ne devait pas se faire voir, enfin, par ceux qui étaient venu la voir. Elle devait retrouver la mémoire, et par elle-même.

Mais comme elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir, elle se perdit dans l'établissement.

-On t'avait pas dit de te reposer, toi, lança quelqu'un qu'elle reconnut.

-Oui, mais je veux retrouver ma mémoire et le plus vite possible, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers le blond en souriant.

-D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ton nom?

-Je suis le Fullmetal Alchemist, Ed…commença-t-il.

-Edward Elric…et son frère cadet Alphonse Elric, finit-elle, comme si elle était en transe.

-Hein? Tu n'avais pas perdu la mémoire toi?

Elle eut un sourire ravie, on lui avait déjà parlé des frères Elric. Elle ne souvenait pas encore de celui qui lui en avait parlé, mais c'était un bon début. Peut-être suffisait-il de simplement retrouver cette personne?

-Je viens de me souvenir de vous deux…quelqu'un m'a parlé de vous…il faudrait que je le retrouve…oui c'est ce que je vais faire, s'exclama-t-elle. Mais d'abord…où est la sortie?

Elle eut l'impression qu'il ne la prenait pas vraiment au sérieux. Elle le vit lui faire signe de le suivre, elle eut un sourire et marcha derrière lui. Elle vit l'amure les rejoindre sur appel du blond.

-Il faudrait qu'on te trouve un nom temporaire, dit Al.

-C'est une idée, dit-elle. Comme quoi par exemple?

Elle se retint de rire en les voyants plongés dans leurs pensées. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mémorisant tout ce qu'elle voyait. Certes elle savait son nom, mais elle allait le garder secret pour le moment.

-Pourquoi pas Kim, dit l'amure.

-Kim…ça te plaît, l'interrogea Ed.

-Ça me va, répondit-elle.

Elle continua de les suivre en tentant de se souvenir de celui qui lui avait parlé d'eux. Elle réfléchit au flash qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle soupira, rien ne lui venait, la personne restait flou et trouble. Elle mit une main sur sa tête, continua de les suivre.

Elle eut un tout autre sourire en voyant la sortie, elle voulu se précipité dehors, mais une main sur son épaule la retint. Elle se tourna pour voir que le blond la retenait.

-Tu ne compte tout de même pas voyager seule?

-Eh bien…je n'y avais pas pensé…

Elle revit la forme qu'elle avait vue en se souvenant des frères Elric, avec cette fois une main tendue et un sourire tendre.

-…je crois que je voyageais avec lui…continua-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Il ressemble à quoi, demanda Al.

Elle se figea, ne sachant que répondre, c'est souvenirs de lui était encore trop trouble pour qu'elle le décrive. Elle ferma les yeux et plongea dans ses pensées, oubliant pratiquement où elle se trouvait. Elle se concentra sur les brides de souvenir qu'elle avait, un sourire, une main tendue, une personne lui parlant des deux personnes devant elle et une mèche blonde.

Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, une mèche blonde, comme celle de Ed…mais c'était impossible, sinon il se souviendrait de son prénom. Non, à moins que…mais cette théorie était tout aussi impossible.

-Alors, tu te souviens, demanda Al.

-Euh…je crois qu'il va falloir retrouver deux personnes finalement…parce qu'une des deux à des cheveux blonds…et l'autre…a…commença-t-elle.

* * *

Et voilà, pour le chapitre I, j'espère qu'il vous a plus et vous allez vouloir la suite, parce que le chapitre II est déjà en cours! Laissez un commentaire si vous en avez l'envie!


	3. Chapter II

Je vous le dit tout de suite je me base sur le manga et brotherhood, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous ne saviez pas que Wrath est King Bradley!

Et aussi, en réponse à akatsuki696, pour l'heure, le personnage inventer est l'élément déclencheur...ne t'en fait pas si tu veux voir Ed et Envy ensemble...j'ai déjà prévu beaucoup de chose pour eux...pour le résumer...je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre, donc je vais le changer si je trouve une autre idée. Oh et attend de voir la suite parce que l'on dit qu'il ne faut pas critiquer lorsque l'on ne connaît pas...donc attends un peu et critique ensuite, il y aurait peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait surprendre! Je suis désolé de l'écrire ici et non pas de t'envoyer un message privé...mais je n'ai rien pour te rejoindre donc voilà!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre II

Eux…

Elle eut un blocage, il avait quoi de spécial, il fallait bien qu'elle puisse le reconnaître. Elle regarda au loin, regardant les gens autour d'elle.

Elle vit soudain quelqu'un qu'elle crut reconnaître, elle voulu se lancer à sa poursuite, mais il disparut avant qu'elle n'est put faire quoi que ce soit.

-L'autre a quoi, demanda Ed, de plus en plus impatient.

Seulement, il se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle semblait en transe. Elle eut un grand sourire et enleva son gant droit, leur laissant voir un tatouage qui leurs était plus que familier.

-Il a une marque comme celle-ci, mais je ne me souviens plus où, dit-elle.

-Tu plaisante j'espère, ce tatouage c'est un Ouroboros…tu es un homonculus…commença Ed.

-C'est quoi un homo-machin, demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda, incrédule. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était alors qu'elle en était une. Puis il remarqua que la marque était étrangement pâle, elle semblait plus grisâtre que noir. Il eut un soupire et la regarda.

-C'est un être artificiel qui a été créé par un être humain et qui ne vieillit pas, lança-t-il.

-Je n'en suis pas un…je me souviens avoir grandit…

-Et si tu ne l'étais qu'à moitié, interrogea Al. Ça expliquerait le fait que ta marque soit aussi pâle. Mais on ne nous avait pas dit que les homonculus ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant.

-On ne pourrait pas en parler ailleurs, demanda-t-elle, avec un certain malaise. Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on nous écoute.

Ed haussa un sourcil septique en la regardant, il semblait maintenant réticent, sachant ce qu'elle était. Il regarda autour de lui, manquant de peu la silhouette qui les observait avec un certain intérêt, sans vouloir s'approcher d'avantage. Après tout, on lui simplement dit de surveiller l'aîné Elric, pas de l'empêcher de fréquenter n'importe qui.

-C'est bon, lança Ed en soupirant. On va changer d'endroit…

Elle fit un sourire soulagé et les suivit en regardant autour d'elle, sentant avec énervement qu'ils étaient toujours observés. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle rageait très vite lorsqu'elle voulait savoir quelque chose. Et pourtant, elle savait garder le dessus sur cette rage qui aurait pu la consumer en un rien de temps. Elle eut d'ailleurs une vague impression, pendant un bref instant, de ne pas être dans son corps. Elle ne dit rien, de peur de s'attirer encore plus de soupçon alors qu'elle avait tant besoin d'aide.

-Personne ne va nous déranger ici, lança Ed, alors qu'ils étaient dans la bibliothèque. Mais il va falloir aller dans une pièce appart.

Elle suivit de nouveau les frères Elric, mais cette fois dans la bibliothèque. Elle se vit alors cherchant des livres dans les rayons avec lui, seulement cette fois elle vit plus clairement ceux qui étaient avec elle. En s'incluant, elle en comptait cinq, dont deux garçons qui étaient identiques. Elle allait enfin voire celui qui restait flou lorsqu'une une main se posa doucement sur son épaule, elle n'eut le temps que de voir ses yeux violets.

-Tout va bien, tu reste planté là depuis tout à l'heure, demanda Al. Tu t'es souvenue de quelque chose?

-Oui, de ma famille, commença-t-elle. J'ai deux grands frères qui sont jumeaux identiques…j'ai réussi à en savoir plus sur lui…il a des yeux violets…

-VIOLET, s'exclama alors Ed les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Tu es entrain de me dire que l'homonculus qui s'occupe de toi a les yeux violets!

-Euh…je crois, répondit-elle.

Elle regarda le blond étonner par sa réaction, celui qu'elle cherchait et Ed devaient donc se connaître au vu de la réaction du blond. Elle réfléchit un peu, avait-elle encore une chance de se faire aider par les frères Elric?

De son côté, Edward rageait, elle cherchait donc son pire ennemi, mais pourquoi, il était sadique avec tout le monde. Il ne voyait pas comment il serait possible qu'il soit gentil avec une demi-homonculus.

-Mais comment Envy peut-il être gentil avec toi, alors qu'il n'hésiterait même pas à tuer, lança Ed.

-Il pourrait avoir changé, tout simplement, ce fut Al qui répondit cette fois.

Cependant, personne n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'une voit retentit.

-Mais puisque je vous dis qu'ils sont là avec Lacie, dit un jeune homme au bord de la crise de nerf. Je les ai vu bon sens.

-Ça va, je te crois jumeaux, fit une seconde voie sarcastique, plus traînante que la première.

-Et moi, je peux savoir pourquoi il faut que je vous suive, dit Envy qui semblait forcé d'être avec eux.

-Bah, il faut que tu rencontre ta future fille, otōsan, repris le premier.

Les frères Elric se tournèrent vers elle, devinant qu'elle était Lacie, mais ils ne comprirent pas en quoi elle serait la future fille d'Envy puisqu'elle semblait déjà l'être. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'autre ne savait pas qui elle était?

De son côté, elle s'était figée en voyant Envy, ses souvenirs défilant dans sa tête. Elle porta une main à sa tête en clignant des yeux. Lorsqu'elle reprit contact avec ce qui l'entourait, elle se rendit compte que Ed et Envy était sur le point de se battre, s'envoyant des insultes en montant de plus en plus le ton.

Elle s'approcha en soupirant, plus elle avançait, plus elle changeait de forme. Ses longs cheveux bleus azurés devinrent aussi blond que ceux d'Ed, ses yeux verts prirent une teinte violette. Ses habits changèrent aussi, devenant similaire à ceux que portait Envy, à quelque différence près. Son haut avait des manches longues et amples, son ventre étant aussi découvert, la jupe qui était par-dessus le short c'était allonger, et arrêtait aux chevilles, cependant, le short avait lui, n'allait pas plus loin que la mi-cuisse. N'ayant plus aucun gant, sa marque était à l'air libre. Elle ne portait aucune chaussure, seulement des bas exactement comme ceux d'Envy.

-Ça suffit, vous allez cesser de vous chamailler comme des gamins et vous allez vous entendre une bonne fois pour toute, dit Lacie, les mains sur les hanches.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers elle et restèrent pantois, sauf les jumeaux qui pouffèrent de rire en parfaite synchronisation.

-Tu es bien Lacie, n'est-ce pas, demanda Al.

Elle hôcha simplement la tête et leur montra sa main droite désormais dénudé de gant. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait mais cela semblait le rassurer.

-Attend là, tu viens de changer d'apparence…comme Envy, commença Ed.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui est comme moi, s'exclama le concerner.

-Oui…et je tiens ça de lui d'ailleurs…comme mes yeux…et mon sale caractère…

Là, Envy la regarda surpris, il n'avait pas d'enfant à ce qu'il savait. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux jumeaux, il remarqua seulement maintenant qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup.

-Euh…si vous trois êtes mes enfants…vous venez certainement du future…lança-t-il. Parce que là, je n'ai pas d'enfant…

Les trois hochèrent la tête, Ed resta pantois, comment avaient-ils fait pour voyager dans le temps. Comme s'ils avaient lu ses pensées, les jumeaux dirent.

-C'est grâce à toi si on est là!

-Attendez…je vais trouver le cercle qui permet un tel voyage, s'exclama Ed.

-Avec l'aide d'Envy, dit l'un des jumeaux.

-Avec le palmier, dit le blond plus surpris que jamais.

-Je t'entends Fullmetal nabot, lança le dit palmier.

-Mais on se déteste, comment est-ce que je pourrais me faire aider par lui.

-Il n'y a qu'un très mince fil entre l'amour et la haine…deux sentiments fort puissant qui font en sorte qu'une personne occupe nos pensées, dit Lacie. L'envers de l'amour n'est pas la haine, mais l'ignorance!

Les jumeaux eurent un sourire en voyant qu'elle avait encore fait taire tout le monde. Mais au même moment, un groupe de trois personnes arriva et en les voyants, Lacie se figea de stupeur. Eux, ils l'avaient retrouvé, mais elle avait été plus vite.

* * *

Et voilà, pour le chapitre II, j'ai fait vite je trouve...pas vous?

Ed : ouais...tu as fait plus vite que la dernière fois...mais bon...

Envy appuyé sur le sofa : comme ça, j'ai trois enfants...avec qui je les ai eux...

Bah, la réponse me semble évidente...nous sommes dans un Envy x Ed non...

Envy : ooooh, alors le petit Ed est leur maman...

Ed : JE NE SUIS PAS UN RIDICULE INSECTE!


End file.
